


to cry wolf

by berry_writes



Series: boy and his wolf [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bestiality, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Masturbation, Other, Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berry_writes/pseuds/berry_writes
Summary: Keith looks in the direction the animal’s nose is pointing. “Something over there?” he asks, scratching at Kosmo’s ears. The wolf yips again and trots off.After a short distance and a bit of a fight through the underbrush, they emerge into a clearing. Keith gasps.It's – beautiful, in truth. There's a small pool of water, clear all the way down to the bottom, surrounded by lush pink grass. A rock formation blocks off the other end of the area, so the whole place is shielded from prying eyes (not that there are any on the whale). More rocks are scattered in clusters around the pool.“Wow,” Keith breathes out, stepping further into the clearing. “Who knew there was something like this out here?”





	to cry wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what it says in the tags – Keith gets eaten out by his wolf. Set on the Space Whale.
> 
> No kink judgements here, we let ourselves be as fucky as we want. Feel free to leave kudos/comments anonymously. This started bc I read _Metamorphoses_ and got stuck with the idea of Keith being fucked by a wolf, and then oh look, he already has a wolf. Unbeta'd, so any errors will be fixed in retrospect.
> 
> Author is AFAB non-binary. Find them on Twitter as [@kink_berries](https://twitter.com/kink_berries) for more unapologetic, questionable kink stuff.

 

* * *

 

Keith doesn't intend for it to happen.

He's exploring the back of the space whale with Kosmo, because there's not much else to do – he hunts for food, he helps build up the shelter, he talks with his mom. A lot. There's – _years_ to catch up on, and a whole existence as a Galra besides.

It's been… a little overwhelming, admittedly. Especially alongside all the visions that the reality warp brings. So when Keith needs time alone, needs space, needs quiet – or more quiet, at least – he goes exploring.

Kosmo goes with him.

This time, they head out through the forest, making for a somewhat… hilly section (if space whales have 'hills’). Krolia’s stayed back to repair the roof of their shelter. Keith leads his cosmic wolf through the alien trees, idly examining the local foliage, occasionally taking fruit he knows is edible. Some he feeds to Kosmo, who thumps his tail happily.

Then his wolf’s ears perk up, and Kosmo yips.

Keith looks in the direction the animal’s nose is pointing. “Something over there?” he asks, scratching at Kosmo’s ears. The wolf yips again and trots off.

After a short distance and a bit of a fight through the underbrush, they emerge into a clearing. Keith gasps.

It's – beautiful, in truth. There's a small pool of water, clear all the way down to the bottom, surrounded by lush pink grass. A rock formation blocks off the other end of the area, so the whole place is shielded from prying eyes (not that there are any on the whale). More rocks are scattered in clusters around the pool.

“Wow,” Keith breathes out, stepping further into the clearing. “Who knew there was something like this out here?”

Kosmo whines happily and bounds forward.

It takes just a few moments to check with his BOM equipment that the water is safe for prolonged contact. Keith wastes no time stripping down, laying the suit carefully on one pile of rocks. Kosmo's already jumping around in the shallows, tongue lolling in sheer delight. Keith has to laugh.

“Easy, boy,” he says, but with no heat. And soon enough, he's joining his wolf in the pool.

The water feels _incredible,_ just on the right side of a warmth that seeps into his skin. Keith sighs, deep and content, as he sinks further into the water. He goes until it's level with his chest, even dipping down to wet his hair and work out days worth of dirt that doesn't come off with quick scrub-downs from water in the tiny stream near their cave.

It's the best he's felt in weeks.

Keith runs his hands over his shoulders, his chest, digging in hard to work out lingering aches and pains. He rubs any lingering dirt off as well. Then his hands go lower, skimming hips and thighs and—

He hesitates. But it's been so long since he's had real privacy, real comfort, and any sort of intimate touch…

Keith drags his hands up between his legs, easing the pads of his fingers over his neglected cunt. He strokes slowly, tentatively; rubs light circles around his clit until he's sighing again. The pleasure comes slow but sweet, building the more he touches, the further he eases one finger inside himself, then two.

Keith crooks his fingers and presses hard, thrusting shallowly. He's moaning now, soft and unrestrained noises as he rolls his hips to grind his clit into the heel of his palm. His other hand comes up to tweak at his nipples, pinching lightly, palm rubbing over them for added stimulation.

His orgasm overtakes him in a rush, pleasure unspooling inside of him as he pushes three fingers in and out of his undoubtedly sopping wet cunt. He makes a raw, fractured noise, crumpling into himself a little as he works himself through it, water sloshing around him.

He stumbles back to the shallows, collapsing to the ground as he catches his breath. The touch of cool air over his damp skin makes him shiver, more so from his sensitive slit. Keith hauls himself carefully onto the shore, flopping down on the grass, legs sprawled out gracelessly.

“Fuck,” he says, to no one in particular.

There's a shuffling nearby, the rustle of grass, then something wet bumps his inner thigh. Keith startles, choking on a breath, only to sit up and find Kosmo sniffing at his leg.

Right. His wolf. Keith's just masturbated in front of his wolf.

His cheeks turn a little pink at the thought.

And then Kosmo moves up higher.

A curious snout bumps against his still-wet cunt, and Keith flinches. “ _No,_ ” he gasps, mortified, trying to push Kosmo away and close his legs. But the wolf is insistent, whining and pushing himself forward, sniffing Keith's groin and whining.

When a rough, warm tongue flicks out and drags over his slit, Keith can't restrain his gasp.

“Kosmo – what—” He's – confused as hell, honestly, disbelieving and mortified and aroused all at once. Kosmo starts out tentative, as if gauging Keith's reactions, but soon enough he's eating Keith out enthusiastically in what is honestly the best cunnilingus Keith's had in his life. He can't control the way his legs fall open on reflex, hips twitching under the wolf's relentless oral assault, hands clutching desperately at the grass. He's making soft, hitched noises, head thrown back and chest heaving.

He should feel – grossed out. Humiliated, maybe. But Kosmo's tongue dips into his slick cunt, nose bumping against his clit, and all Keith can think about is how much he _likes it._

“Good boy,” he breathes out, reaching down to push fingers through Kosmo's fur. The wolf whines again and seemingly presses harder, as if trying to get his tongue in deeper, trying to – to fuck Keith with it.

Keith comes intensely hard, shuddering as Kosmo licks at him, rough texture of a tongue over his oversensitive cunt and clit. He bites down on a cry, one hand stuffed to his mouth and the other clutching at the wolf.

It takes a while longer for him to come down from his orgasm, chest heaving, skin flushed red from cheeks to ribs. Kosmo settles down, head by Keith's thigh and tail thumping in what Keith can only interpret as _satisfaction._

Who knew cosmic wolves could be smug.

When he can, Keith props himself on his elbows and pets Kosmo gently. “Good boy,” he says again, softly, and means it. It had felt – _amazing,_ a release Keith hadn't known he'd needed, and well… a kink he hadn't known he'd had, either.

Kosmo makes a happy, growling noise, tail wagging harder.

Keith's uncertain how much time has passed since they'd found this place, but they definitely should be getting back. His skin has dried from the cool air and the light, and his hair will be dry once they get back. Carefully, Keith eases himself into a standing position, mindful of the pleasant throb between his legs.

As he gets dressed, he crouches down and scratches Kosmo around the scruff, touching his nose to a damp snout.

“Our little secret, okay?” he says quietly.

Kosmo thumps his tail, grinning up at him in response. Keith straightens up with a smile.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Part two possibly to follow with more Kosmo x Keith antics. I have a lot more vent thoughts about this tbh.


End file.
